Baby Percabeth
by idwir
Summary: just to let you know what happens in the end. kind of.
1. 011011

The bell rang and Percy Jackson smiled. He quickly gathered his text books and ran to his step father's office.

"Hey, Paul," Percy said. Paul Blofis looked up at his step son.

"Tell your mom to pick me up, alright?" Paul smiled as he threw his keys to Percy.

Percy ran out to the car. He drove home as fast as he could. When he got there he took a shower and threw on some jeans and his button down long sleeved blue shirt.

"Hey, mom," Percy greeted as he walked out of the bathroom, toweling his hair dry. "Paul said to ask you to pick him up later." He gave his mother a hug and a kiss.

"How was your day at school?" Sally Blofis asked her son, already knowing the answer.

"Boring," Percy said. It didn't help that Percy had ADHD _and_ dyslexia. "I've gotta go get Annabeth from her school. I'll see you guys when we get back."

Percy pulled up in front of the private all girl boarding school that Annabeth attends. He got out of the car and leaned against a wall, waiting for her to come out. He sighed and looked at his watch. Annabeth should have been out by now. His phone started vibrating.

"Hello?" Percy answered.

_"Percy?"_ came Annabeth's voice.

"Where are you?" he asked.

_"Your mom needs to sign me out, apparently." _Annabeth sighed. All the stupid rules of her boarding school were getting on her nerves.

"Okay, I'll call her."

_"And Percy?"_ Annabeth said.

"Yeah?"

_"I love you, Seaweed Brain."_

"I love you, too, Wise Girl."

Percy called his mom and she drove down to Annabeth's school in less than ten minutes. She went inside and exactly three minutes and twenty-three seconds later, came out with Annabeth.

"I'll see you kids later," Sally said. "I've got to go pick up Paul soon and I'm still not ready."

"Thanks, Mrs. Blofis," Annabeth said. Then she ran over to Percy and kissed him. "I've missed you." She murmured against his mouth. "Oh, and your mom is amazing, you know that?"

Percy smiled. "Yes, I do know that. You know who else is pretty amazing?"

Annabeth smiled back at him, "Yeah, you."

Percy laughed and said, "I was talking about you, but okay. Come on." He grabbed her hand and led her to the car, closing the door behind her. He got into the driver's seat of Paul's Prius and started home. Annabeth held his right hand as he steered with his left. About halfway there, Percy said, "Hey, Annabeth?"

"Hmm?" she said, her eyes closed.

"Happy birthday." She opened her eyes and grinned at him.

She didn't say anything, just lifted his hand to her mouth and kissed it. When they got to Percy's house, he helped her out of the car and carried her things up his room. Then they made out because they were teenagers in an empty house with no parents.

"Percy? Annabeth? Are you guys here?" Sally shouted when she stepped inside the house, Paul following close behind her.

"Up here!" Percy called, smoothing down his hair.

Sally's head peered through the door, "Hey, what are you two up to?"

"Just talking." Percy replied.

"Well, it's about five o'clock, so if Annabeth wants to shower, she should do so now." Sally smiled. She was always smiling.

"Okay, thanks, Mrs. Blofis." Annabeth said and grabbed her bag

"And while she's showering, you can pick up this mess you call your room." Percy nodded his head at his mom. "We'll leave at six, okay, you two?"

The two teenagers both said okay and Sally left them alone. Annabeth kissed Percy one last time, then went to take a shower. When she was done, she put on her bra and panties, then her dress. She opened up the bathroom door just a little bit and peered outside. Luckily, Sally was walking by.

"Hey, Mrs. Blofis," Percy's mom stopped to face Annabeth. "Could you please help me zip up my dress? It's weird, just last month I could zip it up without any help just fine." Sally smiled at the younger girl and tried to zip up the dress, but it became difficult at one point and she couldn't get the dress to close.

"I'm sorry, sweetie. It won't go up anymore."

"Oh, no." Annabeth said. "This is the only dress I own."

"Don't worry," Sally reassured. "I'll see if I can find something for you to wear." Annabeth smiled gratefully and went to Percy's room.

"Hey, Perce, I'm gonna borrow some clothes, okay?"

"Sure," he said. "But why?"

"Just because," Annabeth said and went through his drawers, stripping off her dress as she did so. She pulled out black basketball shorts and an orange camp half blood t-shirt. "I like the way you smell." She dropped the clothes and went over to him, pulling him over to the bed. She pushed him so that he was sitting down and straddled his lap. Then she put her lips centimeters apart from his.

"Do you love me?" she asked softly.

Percy nodded his head and licked his lips.

"Do you think I'm pretty?" Annabeth was fishing for compliments. It wasn't like her. She was a daughter of Athena, after all, not Aphrodite, but she felt fat and wanted Percy to reassure her of how fit she was.

He nodded once more. Then he leaned in to kiss her. But Annabeth pulled away right before their lips touched. Percy groaned. Annabeth moved his hands to rest on her hips. His thumb played with the elastic of her panties.

"Am I beautiful?" Annabeth closed her eyes and slowly licked her lips, her face so close to his that her tongue touched his lips, too. Percy whimpered. He could feel Annabeth's breath on his lips; he was breathing her air. He moved one hand up to cup her cheek. She leaned closer still, without touching his lips, if that was even possible. "You didn't answer my question, Seaweed Brain. Am. I. Beautiful?" She emphasized each word biting her lip.

"Yes." he croaked. She rewarded him by finally, finally closing the distance between their mouths. She kissed him slowly, so painstakingly slowly. He let his hand fall from her face and trace her neck, her shoulder, finally coming to rest on her chest. Then she pulled away. Percy moaned. He was so turned on by this girl right now. He opened his eyes, irritated by her teasing. His hand squeezed her chest a little tighter and his fingers dug into her hip. Her eyes were still closed, but her mouth was open and she let out a little sigh of pleasure. He decided it was his turn to be the tease. He leaned forward, breathing into her mouth as his hands touched her. When she tried to kiss him again, he bit her lip and pulled away.

She opened her eyes and moved her hands to unbutton his shirt, staring him down. She pushed his chest firmly, so that he was now laying down. His hands were resting on her hips again. She leaned in to whisper in his ear, "Let's make love, Percy." He had flipped her over and rotated her so he was now on top of her, her head resting on his pillows, blonde hair splayed out. He kissed her hungrily, both of them finally stopping the teasing. His hands roamed her body, slipping into her panties. She gasped and started to unbuckle his belt.

All of a sudden, Annabeth sat up and pushed Percy off of her. She ran out of the room to the bathroom, making it just in time to the toilet. Percy ran out of the room after her and grimaced at the sound of her gagging. He walked over to her and pulled her hair back out of her face.

Sally walked by the bathroom, then came inside. "Oh, sweetie, is she sick?" She pushed Annabeth's hair out of her face as she continued to retch. Sally tried to ignore the fact that her son's belt was unbuckled, his shirt missing, while her son's girlfriend was only in her underwear and bra. Percy noticed his mom eying their clothes, or lack thereof, and told her, "I don't know. Maybe it was the blood. I hit my elbow …" Percy was lying and his mom knew it, but she decided to let it go while Annabeth was still there.

Annabeth flushed the toilet, "Sorry, I don't know what that was. I guess I've just been really tired lately, and it just hit me all of a sudden." She stood up on shaky legs and went to wash her hands and rinse out her mouth. Realizing, she was still only in her under clothes, she quickly wrapped her arms around herself. She followed Percy and Sally back to Percy's room where the pillows were all over the floor and the bed comforter was half on the ground. Percy picked up his orange camp half-blood t-shirt she had dropped earlier and handed it to her. She gratefully put it on.

"Well, if you're not feeling well Annabeth, we might as well, cancel the dinner reservation." Sally said. Annabeth sat at the end of Percy's bed.

"Please don't," Annabeth said. "You should all go out anyway, or at least you and Paul should." Sally looked doubtful. She eyed the two teenagers, then sighed.

"Just please, don't do anything while we're gone. Annabeth, you need to rest. Percy, take care of her." Sally kissed Percy's forehead. "I guess Paul and I will be leaving then. I'll see you kids when we get back."


	2. 011111

**** I just wanted to thank everyone for the reviews! I thought this story was absolute crap and I didn't expect anything at all, so thank you so much!:):)**

**McRae Red Conlon – I'm so glad you liked it:):) There will most likely be many more awkward scenes.**

**MyChemicalRomanceRocks and KahlanCara Elizabeth – I'm not really sure when she'll find out. I haven't started the next chapter yet and the first one was written very quickly without thought as to where it's going. Since they're demigods, it won't be normal pregnancy, for sure.**

**Zeus' little girl, Damon-salvatore-lover15, iLove kEYblade MeisTers lol, lillika – Thank you for your encouragement:):)**

**Just a warning, Percy and Annabeth do some things in this chapter that are a little (as my teacher would say) … different.**

Annabeth pounced onto Percy's bed.

"Seaweed Brain, get up!" She leaned over to shake his shoulder. "Come on, Percy!" He opened his eyes and smiled, seeing her face.

"What are you doing here?" Percy asked, groggily. "Shouldn't you be back at school … or something?"

"Perce, I'm staying at your house the whole weekend. Your mother signed me out." Percy raised his eyebrow at her. "She must have forgotten about the business trip she had to go on this morning."

"Where's Paul?" Percy asked.

Annabeth held up a slightly crinkled note, "He'll be at a workshop until six. Come on. I packed us a picnic. Let's go to a park or something." She pulled on his hand.

"Are you sure you're feeling okay? We could just lay in bed all day, you know." Percy looked up at Annabeth.

"I'm fine, Percy, not a bit nauseous. I don't feel sick at all. I'm fine, really," Annabeth grumbled. As soon as Paul left to take Sally to the airport, Annabeth had had to rush to the bathroom. She had already thrown up twice that morning.

Percy sighed, "Fine. Let me get dressed and we can go." He swung the covers off of him, reaching over the side of the bed to grab the pair of jeans on the floor. Annabeth leaned against the wall, tapping her foot impatiently as Percy searched for a shirt. She went to his dresser and started rummaging through his t-shirts. He came up behind her and put his arms around her.

"How does it feel to be 16?" he whispered in her ear.

Annabeth sighed, irritated for no apparent reason that morning. "Not a bit different from being 15." She could feel his bare chest pressing against her back. She found a green shirt that brought out his eyes and turned around to shove it in his hands. "Can we go now?" she questioned.

Percy kissed her and at first, she tried to fight him, which only made him kiss her harder. When she finally melted into the kiss, he pulled away. "All better?" he asked her, amusement playing at his voice. He smirked. The feeling of annoyance came back.

Instead of giving him an answer, she swung him into the wall and hopped up, wrapping her legs around his waist. She took out the clip holding back her long blonde curls and threw it to the side. Leaning forward, her hair a curtain surrounding both their faces, she kissed him, roughly, nipping at his bottom lip. He kissed her back, while slowly walking forward to his bed. He fell on top of her and started trailing kisses down her neck.

They both got up on their knees and he pulled off her shirt. Annabeth maneuvered herself so that she was on top. She was in control, just the way she liked it. Her hand traveled down to unbuckle his belt and she growled, unable to unbutton his jeans with only one hand. Removing her other hand from behind his head, she quickly undid the button and pulled his jeans down, just enough, so that she could shove her hand into his boxers and feel him. They were both breathing heavily and he moaned. "What did you say?" Annabeth asked, out of breath, but unable to stop anything she was doing. She squeezed him firmly and he gasped. "Hmmm?" She asked again.

"Oh, gods, Annabeth," he moaned. She smirked, satisfied at what she was doing to him. She stroked him with her thumb and his hips bucked upward. Annabeth removed her hand from inside his boxers and went to take his jeans off the rest of the way. Then she slowly made her way back up his body. She lowered herself, still slowly, down on top of him. He let out an agonized sigh. She kissed his lips, then licked them. He ached for her to touch him some more. It hurt so bad. She moved her head down more. She started grinding her hips into his while sucking on his neck. He twisted his hand in her hair, keeping his other hand on her hip, pushing her harder into himself. Her belt dug painfully into his stomach so he sat up, still holding her against himself. He layed her gently on the bed and and leaned over her to kiss her lips. He slowly made his way along her jaw, then down her neck. He kissed her collarbone, trailing down between her breasts, over her stomach. He stopped at her butterfly belt. Quickly, he unbuckled her belt and unbuttoned her jeans, throwing them at his door. He started kissing her again and his hand traveled up her side starting from her thigh. She felt goosebumps along her skin. Slowly, his hand made its way up, until it was resting on her breast, under her bra.

She rolled them over and started grinding her hips again, making him squeeze her breast. He couldn't wait any longer. Percy _needed _to be inside of Annabeth. He rolled them over once more and kissed her on the lips. "Mmm," he murmured against her mouth. "We don't have to do this if you don't want to. I can wait," he said, not really meaning what he said about the waiting part.

Annabeth didn't even hesitate. "Let's do it, Percy," she sighed. She could _feel_ how much he wanted her right now. "I love you."

Percy started kissing her softly, "I love you, too." He pulled her underwear down, but it didn't quite make it all the way off before they heard a noise downstairs. Then, "Ow, you idiot."

Percy hopped off his bed, pulling Annabeth up, too. She pulled her underwear back up and ran to the door to put on her shorts and get her dagger. Percy went to the other side of his room and grabbed his jeans, trying to find Riptide. When he didn't find it in his pocket, he hurried to his dresser and started throwing his clothes out. "Come on, come on, gotcha!" He went over to the door, pressing himself against the wall. Annabeth had just gotten her shorts buttoned, when his bedroom door opened. He uncapped Riptide, pinned someone to the wall and had his sword pointed at their throat, while Annabeth had her hand crushing someone's throat, her dagger positioned right above.

"Travis?" Percy asked, looking closely at the boy he had pinned to the wall. Then he glanced over to who Annabeth was threatening. "Connor? What are you guys doing here?"

"We'll tell you. As soon as you let us go." Connor choked out. After Annabeth released her grip on his throat, Connor called out, "Malcolm! They're up here! In Percy's room!"

"Malcolm's here?" Annabeth asked.

Travis nodded. "Yeah, so maybe both of you should put some clothes on before your _brother _gets up here and finds out his little sister is sexually active."

Annabeth blushed and shouted, "I'm not! W-we-we weren't! And stop staring, you perves!" She started buckling her belt. Then punched Travis' arm lightly. He winced.

"Whatever," Travis said, going to sit in Percy's desk chair. When he walked past Percy, he stopped and stared. Then he shrugged and raising his eyebrows he said, "Nice hair." Percy blushed and ran his hand over his hair to get it to stop sticking up so much.

He went to his dresser and pulled on jeans and a t-shirt.

"Where is my shirt?" Annabeth asked aloud. "Perce? Do you see my shirt?" The three boys started looking for a shirt too small for Percy.

"Is this it?" Travis's voice came from under Percy's desk. He tossed it to Annabeth just as Malcolm walked in. He blushed at the sight of his sister in her bra. She quickly put on her shirt and ran to give her brother a hug.

"Malcolm," Annabeth smiled. Her smile quickly turned into a frown when she saw the gash on his forehead. "What happened to your head?" Then she turned around to do a once over on both of the Stoll brothers. Until now, she hadn't noticed anything wrong with the boys. Travis' arm was twisted at an odd angle and he was bleeding from a cut that went diagonally across his eyebrow. His eye was slightly swollen and had a purple color to the skin around it. His face was pale and he looked like he could pass out any second. Connor had a cut across his cheek, a bruise forming around it. All three boys were filthy. Annabeth quickly ran across the hall to the guest bedroom. She grabbed her first aid kit and went through it.

"Darn," she muttered. Then announced, "I don't have any ambrosia or nectar. What about you guys?" None of the four boys had any either.

She went over to Travis and was about to grab his face when he said, "No offense or anything, Annabeth, but I think I'd feel better if you washed your hands before touching any of my open cuts." Annabeth blushed, but complied, thinking of what she had been doing to Percy earlier.

She came back and got to work cleaning Travis' cut. Connor sat on the floor by Percy's desk while Percy started cleaning his cut. Malcolm had gone to take a shower. "Do you have any more cuts I should know about?" Travis took off his shirt, careful not to disturb his twisted arm too much.

Annabeth gasped. "Travis," she whispered. She lightly touched his back. There were cuts all over, some deep, some not, a few still swollen and looking infected. Travis flinched, but didn't say anything. "I'm gonna run a warm bath for you and you can soak in whatever I decide to put in it." She turned to Connor. "What about you? Did they do this to you and Malcolm, too?"

Looking at his rosy cheeks, she knew the answer. Connor shook his head. "No. They only got to Travis." Annabeth left the room and went to the bathroom in Sally and Paul's room. When she got the water at just the right temperature, she went back to Percy's room. Malcolm was sitting on the desk, Percy putting a bandage on his forehead. Annabeth went over to Travis and crouched near his feet.

"Come on. Let's go to the bathroom." She gently pulled him up. He took his first step and stumbled. Connor came over and put his brother's arm around his neck. They made their way to the bathroom. They sat Travis down on the closed toilet seat. "How long ago did he get those cuts?" Annabeth asked Connor adding a few more things to the bath.

"He got them over the past two days. I think he lost a lot of blood, too."

Annabeth nodded her head, contemplating. "I'm going to have to reset his broken bone, so I need you to hold his hand or something. After we do that he can have a bath and he'll need some rest." Annabeth grabbed a clean washcloth from the closet and put it into Travis' mouth. "Okay, Travis, on the count of three. One." Travis could hear his bone break as she reset it and he let out a muffled scream, dots dancing before his eyes. Everything hurt; his arm, his head, his back. He leaned over, spitting out the wash cloth and throwing up what little he had in his stomach. Annabeth jumped up and ran to the sink, following Travis' example. It wasn't like her, but she figured she could blame it on being sick the past couple of days.

Connor gagged. "Ugh, that is so gross. I'm going to go get Percy."

Annabeth rinsed the sink and got some rags from the closet to clean up the mess Travis had made. "You okay?" she asked him as she finished cleaning up. Travis now had his head between his knees. When he didn't answer, Annabeth turned off the water running in the sink and left the dirty rags she had been rinsing out inside. She went over to Travis and crouched down, her hand on his knee. "Hey," she rubbed his knee. "Travis, you okay?"

He let out a muffled groan. Annabeth said, "Come on. Let's get you in your underwear and you can lay down in the bath, okay?" She helped Travis stand up and take off his jeans. When he was in his boxers, Annabeth gently put his arm around her shoulder. Percy, Malcolm and Connor came in. They rushed over to help Annabeth lower Travis into the bath water. "Connor, go take a shower in Percy's bathroom. We're gonna stay here with Travis. When you get back, you and Malcolm can tell us what happened to you three."

****So there it is, folks:):) I hope you liked it. I'm not sure how I feel about this chapter. I don't hate it, but I don't love it, so … Any complaints? Ideas? Questions? Who do you want to see more of in this story? Just lmk:):)**


	3. 011411

****Thanks everyone for the reviews, favorite story and alerts. Also, I want to apologize for confusing everyone so much. Annabeth is pregnant, and it is Percy's, but it's complicated. It'll come up in later chapters.**

**IheArTLaDyGaGa – aw, you're so sweet:):) I will try my best, but I'm not sure how well I can do humor.**

**MyChemicalRomanceRocks – thanks:):) me, too.**

**.lover – It is Percy's. It'll be explained later. Thank you:):)**

They all sat around the tub since they had to talk, but they also had to make sure Travis didn't drown. Connor had taken a quick five minute shower and was now sitting cross-legged between Malcolm and Percy, toweling his curly brown hair dry.

"So," Annabeth began. "What happened? Why are you guys here?" Connor and Malcolom looked at each other.

Connor started to explain. "We were on a field trip with Chiron and the other head counselors to Olympus on Wednesday when Katie went missing."

Annabeth interupted, "Katie _Gardner_?"

Connor gave her a look and said, "Do we have any other campers named Katie that also happen to be Head Counselor?" Annabeth grimaced at him. "Anyways, Travis insisted we go find her because he's like _in love_ with her or something." Annabeth gagged. She crawled over to the toilet and vomited for the fourth time that day. Connor looked kind of disgusted, but then laughed as Percy went to go brush Annabeth's hair back from her face. "I know, right? How gross is that? Almost did the same thing myself when I came to the realization." She lifted her head for a brief moment to glare at Connor before once again retching into the toilet. Connor laughed again. She flushed and Connor started talking again.

"So it turns out just some random mortals had taken her for their own pleasure with some convincing from a couple of minor gods. We found them in an alley, trying to decide who got to do what to her. She had been put to sleep and those idiots thought they were in love with her. We threatened them and got them to describe who had convinced them to kidnap Katie. They said one guy made them really tired and could hardly seem to stay awake himself and the other one was really good looking and shot the four mortals with arrows, so we're thinking Hypnos and Eros."

"The God of Sleep and the God of Love?" Percy questioned, just as Annabeth started throwing up again.

"Seriously," Connor directed at Annabeth. "Do you have something against love?" When it only earned him another glare from her, he continued, "So, we managed to get Katie back from them, but as we were leaving with her a bunch of _dracanae _attacked us. We got separated from Travis and they took him to an abandoned warehouse. On the third night, we found him. We're not really sure what happened to him, or why they took him, but when we got there, he was being guarded by more _dracanae_ and a hell hound. We managed to get him out of there and kill a few of the monsters, and you two were the first people we thought of that were in New York, so. Here we are."

Connor yawned and glanced at Malcolm, who had been quiet the whole story. Malcolm had his eyes closed and was snoring lightly, leaning against the bathtub. Percy and Annabeth were leaning against the wall by the toilet and Annabeth had her head on Percy's shoulder.

"Okay," Percy broke the silence. "Let's wake Malcolm and Travis up. You three can take a nap in the guest rooms and when Paul comes home he can drive us to camp." Percy got up and helped Annabeth up. She went to his bathroom to brush her teeth while Percy and Connor got the other two boys up. They helped Travis get dressed and go to the guest room Annabeth had been staying in and helped him lay on his stomach on the towels she had set up seconds ago. Percy then showed Connor and Malcolm the other guest bedroom. Connor was out as soon as his head hit the pillow, but Malcolm cleared his throat and said, "Percy?"

Percy turned around in the doorway. "Yeah?" He answered. Malcolm sighed and his face flushed red.

"So, you and Annabeth?" Percy raised his eyebrow at Malcolm, questioningly. Malcolm cleared his throat again. "You're being safe with her, right?"

Percy spluttered. "What?" His face reddened almost as much as Malcolm's.

"I mean, she's still my little sister, and you know, I don't want anything bad to happen to her and stuff." Malcolm clarified.

Percy sighed. "We're not … we haven't …" It was his turn to clear his throat. "We're not having sex, yet." Malcolm nodded and Percy left.

He went into the room Travis was staying in. Travis' back glistened with the medicine Annabeth had just put onto his cuts. He was sleeping uneasily, while Annabeth snored silently next to him. Her hand was on Travis' back as if she had fallen asleep in the middle of treating his back. Percy smiled at how cute she looked with her hair partly in her face, her mouth slightly open. He went over and gently, so as not to wake her, pushed the hair out of her face and wiped her hand on a towel to get the goo off. He covered her with a blanket and kissed her forehead.

"I love you, Wise Girl." He whispered.


	4. 012211

**I know you are all really confused, but just hang in there! I'm sure you'll understand soon.**

**GooseberryIcecream – Thanks for your honest review! You probably won't read this, but thanks anyways.**

**.lover, kyocookie98, iHeArTLaDyGaGa, percabeth13, Damon-salvatore-lover15 – Thanks so much for all of your niceness! I really appreciate it:):)**

**Zeus's little girl – No one knows yet. The numbers are just the dates I posted the chapter because when I read stories sometimes it takes forever for me to find what chapter I'm on. This way I'm hoping to make it easier for everyone reading to know which chapter was put up that day. Thank you, it really means a lot to me that someone likes it.**

**lillika – You'll see, later. Maybe in this chapter or the next one:):)**

**Tree hugger11 – Thanks for your ideas:):)**

Annabeth opened her eyes and turned to her right to see Travis staring at her.

"I thought you said on the count of three." Travis said weakly.

Annabeth lifted one shoulder and laughed. Her face took on a more serious look. "How are you feeling, Travis?" She glanced uncertainly at his back, then back up at his face. He was sweating and his cheeks were now flushed.

He sighed and said, "Like I've been whipped." Annabeth winced. She reached her hand out and touched his face.

"You're running a fever." Annabeth murmured. She sat up.

"Hey! They're up!" Annabeth looked towards the door, where Connor was standing in some of Percy's clothes.

"Good," Percy said as he walked over to the room. "Is Travis up to leaving? Paul said we can stay here tonight and leave in the morning." He walked over to Annabeth and kissed her forehead.

"Let's leave tonight. The sooner we leave, the sooner we get to camp and the nectar and ambrosia." Travis said, his breathing labored.

"Are you sure? Percy asked. "We can stay here tonight and let your back heal up a little more before we go."

"He has a fever," Annabeth said. "It's best we get him to camp as soon as possible before it gets any worse."

Percy nodded. "I'll go get Paul. We packed what we need, so just help Travis up and get some clothes on him."

* * *

The ride to camp seemed to take forever. They had to pull over when Annabeth got carsick twice, Connor had to pee because he hadn't gone before they left like everyone else, Malcolm had a headache and needed some Tylenol, and Travis had bled through the bandages and Percy's sweatshirt and needed to change it all.

And that was when they were only half way to camp.

Annabeth, Percy, Connor and Malcolm were squished in the back seat, while Travis sat in the passenger seat next to Paul, dozing in and out of sleep.

After stopping once more for Annabeth and another time for Travis, they finally made it to camp a little after midnight. Annabeth and Malcolm ran ahead with their backpacks, while Percy and Connor helped Travis put his arms around their necks. Percy waved goodbye to Paul and turned to face the hill. When the three boys finally made it up the hill to Thalia's Tree, Annabeth and Malcolm were back waiting for them with Chiron.

"Annabeth and Malcolm managed to explain the gist of what happened," Chiron began when they were close enough to hear him. "Let's get Travis to the infirmary …"

"And some nectar and ambrosia?" Travis interrupted lazily, breathing hard.

Chiron chuckled. "Yes, my boy, and some nectar and ambrosia, then we can call a head counselor meeting." He cantered over to Travis and swung him over his back. The other four demigods followed Chiron to the infirmary. They helped Travis lay down on his stomach and Chiron turned to Annabeth.

"My dear, if you would be so kind as to get Will Solace for me?" Annabeth nodded and ran off to the Apollo cabin, her blonde curls bouncing. Chiron then turned to look over the three boys standing around him. He looked back at Travis. "I'll come back to check on you in the morning. Connor, Malcolm, look after Travis until Annabeth comes back with Will. Percy and I need to go wake the other head counselors."

They left the room and the Big House just as Will and Annabeth walked onto the front porch. Annabeth looked angry and was gripping a bloody arm, her other hand clutching an arrow.

"One of the new kids shot me when I opened the door," she fumed. "I swear I am going to …"

"He didn't mean to!" Will explained hurriedly. "He had a hard time getting to camp and has been having nightmares. It's not his fault!"

Annabeth glared at Will and grabbed the front of his shirt. She opened her mouth to yell at him, but instead paled visibly. She quickly let go of his shirt and leaned over the porch railing to throw up. Percy hurried over to her and swept her hair back from her face.

"Will, go inside. Travis is laying down and requires healing." Chiron said. "Annabeth will be in shortly." Will shrugged his shoulders and with one last glance at Annabeth and Percy, left.

"Are you alright, dear?" Chiron asked. Annabeth wiped her mouth with the back of her hand and nodded.

"She's just been sick the past couple of days," Percy explained.

"Okay," Chiron said. "Go inside and get your arm fixed. We're going to get the head counselors. Don't worry if you can't make it to the meeting. You already know what's going on and Percy can fill you in on whatever new information comes up at the meeting."

**Any ideas? lmk:]:]**


	5. 0122112

All of the head counselors were seated around the the table in the Big House, their eyes half closed. Some had their foreheads resting against the edge of the table, while others leaned back, their heads hanging over their chairs. Everyone was still half asleep.

Except Katie Gardner.

Her eyes were wide and she couldn't stop tapping her foot on the ground as they waited for the meeting to start. She had heard from one of the other head counselors that the Stolls and Malcolm were back along with Percy and Annabeth. She was worried about Travis, but if they said the Stoll_s, _plural, were back, that meant Travis was okay, right? She felt so guilty. It was all her fault he had been taken.

If she just remembered to bring her vegetarian lunch with her, she wouldn't have had to stop to buy a new one. If she hadn't had to stop to buy a new vegetarian lunch, she would never have been taken. If she had never been taken, Travis would not have had to come save her. If Travis hadn't needed to come save her, they would never have been attacked by the _dracanae_. If they had never been attacked by the _dracanae_, Travis would not have been separated from them. If Travis had not been separated from them …

Katie was broken out of her thoughts as she heard the _clop-clop_ of Chiron's hooves on the floor. She looked in his direction and her face fell. Only Connor, Malcolm and Percy were with him.

Almost all of the Head Counselors tried to sit up straighter and make themselves look more presentable in their pajamas, except Clovis, who was snoring away.

"Hello," Chiron addressed the room, as Percy, Connor and Malcolm took their seats. "We've called this meeting because we have some disturbing news."

'_No,_' Katie thought. '_Please, not Travis._' If he was hurt, or worse, _dead_, Katie wouldn't be able to live with herself.

"I'm sorry, my dear?" Chiron had turned his attention to Katie, as everyone else had.

"H-huh?" Katie looked up. Directly across from her, Drew was smirking. "I-I-I didn't s-say anything."

'_Oh, my gods! Please tell me I didn't just say that out loud._' Katie blushed. She was dying to know where Travis was, but she didn't want anyone else to know that. She hated the guy, after all.

"Very well, then," Chiron continued. "As I was saying …"

Just then, Will Solace walked into the room, supporting a barely conscious Travis. Annabeth followed behind, looking tired, her arm in a sling. Chiron raised one eyebrow at them. Will looked apologetic.

'_Travis_,' Katie gasped.

"I'm sorry," Will said, but Chiron cut him off.

"Travis, Annabeth," he said, looking stern, but amused. "Both of you need to go rest."

"But …" Travis and Annabeth both objected at the same time.

"_Now_. No arguments." With that, Will took a seat, while Annabeth helped Travis back to the infirmary, fuming once again.

"So," Chiron sighed. "If that is all the interruptions I shall receive tonight, can we continue?" Some campers nodded sleepily while others just stared. "So it appears we know who kidnapped Katie and then Travis." Campers started murmuring softly, contemplating who it could have been. "I am aware that some of you, if not all of you do not know what has been going on over this past week, so I will let Connor and Malcolm fill you all in."

Katie leaned forward. Not even she really knew what had happened. She didn't even remember being kidnapped.

Everyone was looking at Connor and Malcolm expectantly. Malcolm elbowed Connor. "Ouch, what was that for?" Malcolm widened his eyes at Connor and Connor said, "Oh, okay, but don't fall asleep on me this time." Malcolm rolled his eyes and Connor began to tell them what had happened, starting from when they all went to visit Olympus.

Percy listened halfheartedly, having already heard the story once. Occasionally, he would hear them add or forget details. Percy mindlessly began scratching his arm.

"And that's when we figured it's probably Hypnos and Eros." Everyone started talking at once and looking at the head counselors for the two cabins. Clovis had woken up and instead of his usual sleepy look, his face now wore one of shock. Chiron stamped his hooves and everyone settled down.

"But why would my dad, the god of sleep, do that?" Clovis asked.

"We have no idea," started Connor.

"I think I have one," Percy called out, now scratching his neck.

Everyone now turned to look at Percy. "Percy, are you okay?" Chiron asked.

"Yeah," Percy answered, looking confused. "Why?"

Chiron grabbed Percy's chin and turned his face this way and that. "You've broken out in a pink rash all over your cheeks and neck." Chiron looked down. "And on your arms, too." Percy slowly stopped scratching his arm, but then started scratching his leg.

"I'm sorry, I don't know what happened." Percy said, looking at his arms and legs and then into a mirror Connor had gotten from Drew.

"Did you touch anything on the way here? Poison Ivy, maybe?" Chiron questioned, and Katie stood up upon hearing a plant named. She went over to Percy and began to inspect his arms and legs.

"It doesn't look like Poison Ivy," Katie said. "Maybe some nectar or ambrosia will help?" Katie looked hopefully at Chiron.

"Okay, then," Chiron sighed. "Will, can you help Percy?" Katie's face fell for the second time that night – morning? – and she sighed. "Katie, you better go with them, in case it does have something to do with a plant or grass he touched."

Her face brightened considerably, which didn't go unnoticed by the other campers. She would get to see Travis and make sure he was okay. She quickly went out the door following behind Percy and Will.

She heard Chiron say, "We will have another meeting tomorrow – er, later today. But until then, it is pointless to keep you all awake, so go back to your cabins and I will see you all at breakfast in the morning."


	6. 012311

**SONofAPOLLOxx0909 – haha:):) Thanks for letting me know. I'll try to check my spelling more often and update soon:):) (I think those big pleading eyes worked)**

**Percabeth4711 – Thanks:):)**

**deary – Thank you:):) I love your pen name:):)**

**iHeArTLaDyGaGa – haha, thankssss! I would love to hear what you think, so message me or something!**

When they got to the room, Katie tried her best not to rush to Travis' side. It was dark, but she had a pretty good idea which dark form was Travis and which was Annabeth. She took Percy's hand and led him over to the bed next to Annabeth's. Will went over to the sink to wash his hands and get gloves, so his back was to them. Katie couldn't see anything, so she went and flipped on the lights.

It took Katie a while to find the right switch and by the time she turned back around, Percy and Annabeth were in a lip-lock. Katie cleared her throat and they broke apart.

"Percy, what if you're contagious?" Katie scolded. From the corner of her eye she saw Travis shift his weight onto his left elbow.

"Ugh," he groaned. "Have I died and gone to the Tartarus?" He squinted his eyes at the brightness of the room. "Oh, it's just you, Katie." Katie glared at him.

"Go, back to sleep." Katie said, without emotion, turning her glare on Percy. "Percy, what if you're contagious?" She asked again.

"Then you've probably got it, too," Percy said without turning to face her. "You just held my hand."

Katie rushed over to the sink to thoroughly scrub her hands and arms.

"What's wrong with Percy?" Travis asked and Annabeth frowned.

Will walked over to Percy and said, "He has a rash … or had a rash." Will grabbed Percy's chin in one gloved hand. "Where did it go?"

Katie turned around and stormed over to Will. He was the third boy to receive a glare from her in two minutes. "What do you mean 'where did it go'? It can't have possibly got up and walked off his body." She turned to Percy and grabbed his face with both of her still wet hands. She grabbed his arm, then his other arm. She crouched down and looked at his legs. Her eyes narrowed even further. "Percy, it's gone."

"What's going on?" Annabeth asked, confused.

Katie went over to the cabinets and pulled out a mirror, handing it to Percy. "Percy had a rash on his cheeks, neck, arms and legs that he kept scratching at, so Chiron told us to bring him to the infirmary. But it looks like he never even had a rash to begin with." Percy stared into the mirror, touching his face.

Travis pushed himself off his infirmary bed with one arm and walked over to sit on a bed closer to Percy.

"That's strange," Travis frowned. "Are you sure he had a rash?"

Katie gave him a look that she reserved especially for Travis. "_Yes_, I am _sure _Percy had a rash, _Travis_." She hissed. "I am not blind and I have perfect 20/20 vision."

"Besides," Will intervened. "Chiron and I both saw it, too. It _was_ there."

Chiron came in sitting in his wheelchair. "How is Percy doing? Do you know what caused the rash?"

All five young demigods stared at Chiron.

Finally, Katie spluttered. "There is no rash! It's gone!"

"Hmm?" Chiron asked. He wheeled himself over to Percy, to see if what the daughter of Demeter said was true. "That is most strange. It is best that we do not dwell on it, however. Percy, do let me know if your rash makes an appearance again." He nodded at the demigods, a strange look passing over his face as his gaze lingered on both Percy and Annabeth, then he wheeled himself out of the infirmary.

"Don't forget what I said about _rest_!" Chiron called over his shoulder at Travis and Annabeth.

The five of them were silent as they stared at each other.

"Well, I'm going to sleep," Will said, stripping off his gloves and heading out the door. "I'll be back to check on you in the morning, Travis." He tipped his head in Annabeth's direction. "Feel better."

'_And then there were four_,' Travis thought absently.

"Percy," Annabeth said. "Go get some sleep. You've been up since I got you up this morning. I bet you didn't even sleep when the rest of us were napping."

"I'm not tired," Percy insisted, but the dark circles under his eyes said otherwise.

"You can barely keep your eyes open." Annabeth argued.

"I'm fine," Percy yawned. Annabeth looked at her boyfriend disapprovingly and he reluctantly stood up. "Fine, but if you need anything …"

"I won't," Annabeth said pointedly.

"I know, I know," Percy said, putting his hands up. "But if you do …" He let himself trail off as Annabeth leaned up to peck him on the lips.

"Goodnight, Seaweed Brain." He kissed her once more and left.

She turned to tell Travis goodnight, but found him and Katie passed out, sleeping next to each other. Katie was at the bottom of the bed, curled into a tight little ball, while Travis had his legs off the bed in a sitting position, while the upper half of his body was leaned sideways over a pillow.

'_How do they even fit on that thing?_' Annabeth thought to herself. She went over to where they were laying down and pulled Travis' legs up and onto the bed, so he was still laying down on his stomach. Then she pulled Katie out of her little ball, helping her place her head on a pillow next to Travis'.

Katie groggily opened her eyes halfway, murmured incoherently and sighed contentedly as she closed her eyes again and hugged Travis' left arm.

Annabeth couldn't help but let a small smile form on her face. She covered Katie and then Travis, leaving his back exposed to the air. She turned off the lights and climbed into her own infirmary bed.

She was still smiling as she fell asleep.

**I hope you enjoyed this short little chapter:):) Problems with it? Just lmk:):)**


	7. 020711

**I think you find out how Annabeth got pregnant in this chapter!**

**AnimalBuddy32 – Tratie is my favorite:):)**

**lillika, .xX, percabeth13 – thanks:):)**

**Gleekabeth-loves-Eclare – wow, haha, I think your questions will be answered in this chapter, hopefully:):) thanks.**

**SONofAPOLLOxx0909 – thank you:):) I'm sorry! I'll try to make this one longer. Just lmk if you see any mistakes in this chapter:):)**

**ihatemakingupusernames – haha, don't worry. You're not slow, my story is just confusing. Hopefully you'll understand soon:):)**

**Master of Light-White lightist - thanks a bunch:):)**

**greek . mythology . lover – haha, thanks, you're an awesome reviewer:):)**

**Enjoy:):)**

Percy held Annabeth's hand as they strolled through camp together.

"Percy! Annabeth! Wait up!" a voice called out to the couple. They stopped and turned around. Malcolm jogged over to them.

"Hey, Malcolm, what's up?" Percy asked.

"Hey," Malcolm said and turned his attention to Annabeth. "How are you feeling?"

"Fine," she replied. "Thanks for asking."

"Mhm, anyways, Chiron asked me to come get you, Annabeth. Something like he just wants to check up on you or something." Malcolm explained. "Oh, and he said to tell you to go train with the Hermes cabin, Percy."

Percy and Annabeth glanced sideways at each other and shrugged their shoulders. "Thanks, Malcolm," Percy said.

"I'll come find you when I'm done. You'll be at the shooting range?" Annabeth told her brother. Malcolm nodded his head and ran off to go find the rest of their cabin.

"I'll see you before dinner?" Percy asked.

Annabeth rolled her eyes, but smiled. "I guess so." She kissed his cheek and walked off in the direction of the Big House.

Percy watched until he couldn't see her anymore. He scratched his neck and went to find the Hermes cabin.

The Hermes cabin was practicing their sword fighting, which made Percy think back to the first sword lesson he had ever had, given to him by Luke. It made him a little bit sad thinking about it, but he quickly shook the feeling off. He watched as Travis and Connor paired off their various siblings depending on how well they handled a sword.

Travis said, "Alright, we'll demonstrate one more time." With that said, he and Connor practiced different attacks and counters. When they were done, their siblings started trying it out. "Percy," Travis smiled. He was sweating and breathing heavily, while Connor seemed as if he hadn't put much effort into anything that day.

"Travis, Connor," Percy nodded his head at each boy respectively. "Travis, should you be participating in our regular exercises so soon?"

"I'm fine," Travis grunted.

"Your back's bleeding," Percy raised an eyebrow at him "You know you're not supposed to cover your back for a couple of days. At least until it's completely healed."

Connor told Percy, "He didn't want anyone staring at his back."

Travis looked embarrassed. "My back is fine. I'm fine."

"You should probably let Will look at it again, or at least take off your shirt." Percy suggested.

Travis cocked his eyebrow at Percy, but sighed in defeat. "Fine." He dragged out the word as he pulled his shirt over his head. Percy grabbed his shirt from him and helped wipe the blood from his healing wounds.

When Percy was done, Connor asked him, "So what are you doing here?"

Percy shrugged. "Chiron said to train with you guys today." He began scratching at his arms and face.

"Can't you keep your shirt on for two seconds?" The three boys turned to face Katie Gardner. Her eyes wandered Travis' body which, like most demigods', was quite eye appealing.

Travis grinned. "Hey, Katie, sleep well last night?" He wiggled his eyebrows at her. Immediately, she turned crimson.

She glared at Travis. "Not really, someone's a bed hog."

Connor and Percy looked between the two and opted to stay quiet. Travis' grin disappeared and he protested, "I'm a bed hog? It was an infirmary bed! I had need to be in the infirmary, thanks to a certain vegetarian, might I add. Anyways, as I was saying, I needed to be in the infirmary so therefore it was my right to hog the bed. Did you have need to visit the infirmary? No, you just wanted to see my beautiful face. Which, I guess is understandable, seeing as you can't go one single day without seeing it." At Katie's look of disbelief, Travis persisted, "You come to find me like everyday! Even if I haven't played a prank on you for more than twenty-four hours. Seriously." He crossed his arms and humphed.

Katie was almost speechless. Almost. "Travis," she started, shrilly. "When have you ever gone more than one hour without playing a trick on me? Really, I'm starting to think you do it so that I _will_ come and find you _at least once a day_." She turned around and started to storm off, but turned around to say, "And by the way, if I had wanted …" She stopped talking, noticing that the whole Hermes cabin was staring at her. Clearing her throat, she said, "Chiron wants you, Percy. And by the way: your rash is back." She blushed an even deeper shade of red as Hermes' kids continued to stare and ran off. Percy glanced at Travis with an amused expression and followed after Katie.

As he walked up the steps to the Big House, Percy continued scratching his arms and legs, his face, his neck, his whole body. '_Where is this rash coming from?_'

He found Chiron and Annabeth in the infirmary, talking quietly. At his arrival, Chiron stopped mid-sentence and looked up.

"Ah, Percy, I see your rash is back," he said as Percy raked his nails across the back of his neck, drawing blood. Percy nodded. "Did it just come back, or has it been getting worse throughout the day?"

"I guess ever since Malcolm came to get Annabeth my arms started to itch," Percy told Chiron. Chiron nodded as he looked deep in thought.

"Hmm, well, a couple of minutes ago, Annabeth started getting a rash on her arms, though not as bad as yours, and I think I know why," he paused for a moment. "First I want to see something. Come sit by Annabeth, Percy." Percy walked over and sat on the bed next to Annabeth. Immediately his itching lessened and Annabeth's rash went completely away. He grabbed her hand and part of his rash went away. Chiron sighed tiredly. "I know this is really none of my business, especially if you are doing it outside of camp, but I have to ask … Are you two sexually active?"

"What?" Annabeth screeched and blushed furiously, snatching her hand away from Percy's. "No!"

Chiron turned to Percy, who was doing his fair share amount of blushing, and when he confirmed what Annabeth said with a shake of his head, Chiron sighed. "You two may not be sexually active now," Annabeth turned even redder. "But have you _ever_ had sex?" When Percy was about to answer, Chiron stopped him with a warning. "And don't bother lying to me because I already know you have. Approximately three months ago."

"H-h-how?" Percy asked. Annabeth looked mad. She turned to Percy.

"Did _you_ tell someone, Seaweed Brain? I sure as Hades didn't. If you told someone, I swear to the gods …"

"My dear child, calm down," Chiron intervened. "I know because of the symptoms."

"Symptoms?" Annabeth asked.

"Sex has symptoms?" Percy looked confused.

"Not sex, pregnancy."

After a moment of silence, Percy squinted his eyes. He felt sick. "Annabeth's … pregnant?"

"I believe so. If she is, that would explain why she's throwing up – morning sickness. It would also explain both of your rashes."

"Doesn't morning sickness only occur during the first three months of pregnancy?" Percy questioned. "And what does a rash have to do with pregnancy?"

"To answer your first question, remember, you are demigods. Though the gods have no DNA and your child won't be related to any of them, this still affects your pregnancy and what happens during the nine months." Chiron took a breath. "Now, the rash. We're not stupid or ignorant. We know a camp with teenage children is just as bad as a high school, if not worse. Many of you have had hard lives, so when you get here, you're just so relieved to find others that can relate. That's why we have rules. Several years ago, many half-bloods were acting too much like their godly parents – at least the boys were. That is to say they were abandoning their children. The gods were angry that their children thought they could do as they had done, so cursed them. Any time a demigod male impregnated a girl mortal or not and any time a demigod female was impregnated out of wedlock, they suffered a great deal, in the form of a rash, unless they were with the other parent of their child."

"What hypocrites," Annabeth, who had been silent and slowly draining of color, finally muttered. When she heard a loud clap of thunder, she rolled her eyes.

"I-we can't have a _baby_," Percy stated, eyes wide.

Chiron sighed, looking clearly annoyed. "You chose to have sex and now you must deal with the consequences. I …" There was a timid knock on the door. The three of them turned to see Travis Stoll, shirtless and breathing and sweating heavily, as he had been going around all day.

"Travis," Chiron stated. "Is something wrong?" Travis' gaze passed over Percy and Annabeth, then focused on Chiron.

* * *

After Katie had left, the entire Hermes cabin had stared at Travis. He rolled his eyes and snapped, "What? Shouldn't you guys be practicing what Connor and I taught you?" All of his siblings quickly turned their eyes away and continued the monotonous routine they had learned as Travis left in the opposite direction of Katie. Even though they had started working on their sword fighting again, he still heard a few of them snicker. He groaned.

'_Stupid Katie._' He kicked a nearby rock. '_Always thinks she's right. Ughhh. Stupid girls!_' Travis kicked another rock. He slid his back down against a tree and bit his lip to stop himself from screaming out in pain. He let out a low groan and started to take in quick, sharp breaths until the pain subsided. After his eyesight cleared, Travis stood up and felt the blood start trickling down his back.

'_Darn it. Stupid Katie!_' Somehow this was her fault, too. Travis began the walk back to the Big House to see if he could get some nectar or ambrosia. He wished that it would fully heal his back, but he knew he would have to eat/drink more for his back to heal all the way and that it could kill him, so it was best that he took a little every day. Still, it was frustrating.

He entered the Big House and heard Chiron's voice coming from the infirmary. "… you must deal with the consequences. I …" Travis wasn't sure if he should interrupt or not, but his back was in pain and he could barely stand anymore, it was so exhausting, so he just knocked.

"Travis," Chiron said. Annabeth and Percy just sat there staring at Travis terrified. '_Strange. I wonder what they did and what consequences__ they have to deal with._' "Is something wrong?"

"Do you need something, Travis?" Chiron asked again.

"Hmm?" Travis said looking at Percy and Annabeth, trying to stare the information out of them. "Oh, yeah. I kinda sorta slid my back down a tree and I think it's bleeding again. I'm not sure, but it'd be really great of you to check."

Chiron sighed a tired sigh. "Alright, then, come lay down. Annabeth, Percy, we'll talk later."

* * *

After Percy and Annabeth stumbled clumsily out of the infirmary, half in a stupor, they walked to the beach. The waves crashed loudly against the shore. Percy found a secluded spot and sat down. When Annabeth continued standing, he gently tugged on her hand and pulled her down next to him. They sat in an uncomfortable silence until Annabeth turned to glare at her boyfriend.

"I hate you." Percy remained silent, waiting for Annabeth to continue. Instead of continuing, Annabeth got up and started walking away.

"Annabeth! Wait!" He quickly got to his feet. "Annabeth!" Other campers heard him yell her name and turned to see what was going on, but Annabeth didn't care. She turned back around and marched over to Percy.

She punched him in the face and he stumbled back. Annabeth kept punching every inch of Percy she could get to. "!" Percy took the punches, but finally stopped them by grabbing her hands. "I hate you," Annabeth whispered, out of breath, just as she burst into tears. Percy hugged Annabeth tightly.

"No, you don't," he whispered into her hair.

"Yes, I do," Annabeth nodded her head, although she was holding onto Percy as strong as she could. "I hate you so much you don't even know." Annabeth whimpered.

The other campers were still staring, so Percy glared at them. "Come on, Annabeth." He released his hold on her and grabbed her hand, leading her towards the forest. They stopped in a small clearing. "So," Percy tried to start the conversation. Annabeth saw some tree nymphs peering at them and giggling with one another.

"Perce," Annabeth cleared her throat and dried her tears. "Let's go back to your cabin, okay?" She widened her eyes at him and then at the nymphs.

"Oh, oh, yeah, sure," Percy tried to take Annabeth's hand again, but she pulled away and walked at a rapid pace away from him.

Percy closed his cabin door behind him and went to sit on his bed. He held his hand out to Annabeth, but she remained standing. "Annabeth," Percy half rolled his eyes. "Just sit down."

Annabeth grunted at Percy, but sat down at the edge of his bed. When he didn't continue talking, she turned to glare at him again. "I hate you."

Percy sighed. "Why do you hate me, Annabeth?" He tried to keep the sarcasm out of his voice.

"Because," she turned her nose up in the air. "You know why."

Percy crawled a little closer to her. "Maybe I don't know why."

"I'm not gonna say it."

"You're not gonna say what, Annabeth? That your preg –" Annabeth threw her hand over his mouth.

"Don't you say it either."

Percy was tired of this game already. Did she think he meant to get her pregnant? He grabbed Annabeth by both shoulders. "We can't just ignore it, Annabeth. It's not going away, even if you don't say it. So, we should just talk about it right now." His eyes narrowed at her.

Annabeth stood up out of Percy's reach. She sank to the ground and took in a deep breath and let it out. "It's just not fair." She stared at the ceiling. Percy remained silent, hoping Annabeth would talk about it, then feel better. "It's not fair, Percy."

She stood up to face him. "Chiron thinks we're just two teenagers who thought they were in love and decided to have sex, or I don't know what he thinks. He probably thinks we did it because three months ago we were in war and thought we were gonna die. He probably thinks we did it for selfish reasons." She looked up at the ceiling again. "It wasn't our fault Percy. It wasn't. But Chiron thinks it was. Everyone will think it was our faults. They'll all think we were stupid. The stupid hero of Olympus knocked up his stupid girlfriend."

"Annabeth," Percy grabbed both her hands in his. "They're our friends. They won't judge us."

She shook her head. "No, Percy. People change in different situations. They won't believe that Silena Beauregard used some sort of love potion on us during the war. That when we were in the hotel the day before your sixteenth birthday, she slipped us something that, if it wasn't for Thalia finding us and having an electrical freak out, would've kept us occupied long enough for Kronos to win the war. That she was a spy."

Annabeth turned away from Percy and trailed her fingers on the wall. She looked over her shoulder at him. "Anyway, I would never do that to her. That wasn't her fault either." She turned back to face the wall. "I won't blame you if you decide to have nothing to do with this baby." The words were quiet, but Percy heard them.

Percy stood up, whipped Annabeth around and kissed her hard on the mouth. She tried to push him away, but he only kissed her harder until she gave in. He tasted her fresh tears that started to fall from her eyes. Percy didn't cry. He would be strong for both of them. When they finally pulled apart, he leaned his forehead down to rest on hers. "I love you, Wise Girl, and don't you forget it."

**Soooo, sorry it took so long to update. I just want to post this already, so you guys can read it. It is far from perfect, maybe probably far from good. There are a lot of grammatical errors, so sorry. I quickly wrote this after I received a message from lillika. If you've been waiting impatiently for me to update, thank lillika. Once again, sorry.**

**Disclaimer: I haven't done one yet since I think they're pointless and people should just know that I don't own anything.**


	8. 052011

_**So, I obviously made up that Percy and Annabeth had sex during the war.**_

**iluvfantasy, Asher the fox, Tree hugger11, annabethjackson121, percabeth13, Damon-salvatore-lover15, Ellieandra**** – thank you:):)**

**lillika – haha, you're welcome:):) I hope you enjoyed it.**

**greek . mythology . lover – Percy only said they didn't do it because I don't think that's something he would tell Annabeth's brother. He was willing to wait because the first time they had sex, it wasn't their choice, they were drugged or whatever. But thanks for pointing that out:):)**

**AnnabethIsTheBest – thanks, don't worry about it:):)**

**SONofAPOLLOxx0909 – Yeahh, sorry about that.**

**Master of Light-White lightist, ****ihatemakingupusernames ****– Thank youuuuu:):)**

**XQweenXOfXGodXDamnXEmosX –****I'm not sure yet.**

**1261aLisSa94**** – haha, yeahh. Thank you:):)**

**braveryx11 – thanks, I won't.**

Katie Gardner was a nice person.

That's why when she was three years old and another kid stole her toy, she didn't say anything. She simply got herself a new one and invited that same kid to her birthday party.

That's why when she was seven years old, she let the same bully cut in front of her in line at the playground everyday.

That's why when she was fourteen years old and her best friend stole her first boyfriend, she had wished them the best.

And that's why when she heard Travis Stoll was in the infirmary on bed rest, she took him flowers she had grown herself.

Then she wished she hadn't.

"Katie, darling," Travis greeted, laying on his stomach. "How are you doing? I must say, you are looking well these days. Can I get you something to drink? Maybe some nectar? No? How about something to eat – perhaps a little ambrosia? No? Oh, well, then, what is it you come to speak about? Come now, don't be shy."

Katie rolled her eyes. "I heard you were back in the infirmary on bed rest."

"Well, you heard correctly. Have you come to nurse me back to health? You are much more fun to look at than Will Solace, but I don't know. Your incessant talking might ruin the hot nurse image."

"Actually, I just came to bring you some flowers. I grew them myself." Katie sighed, while getting a vase out of the cabinet.

Travis wrinkled his nose. "They're pink."

"They're peonies."

"Oh," Travis said. "Is there a reason you brought me pink peonies?"

"As a matter of fact, yes." Katie filled the vase with water. "You know how all flowers have meanings?"

Travis gasped, bringing a hand to his mouth. "Those mean 'I love you.' Don't they?" He teased.

Katie turned red. "No! I brought them because they're supposed to represent healing, loser." Then she stormed out.

"Yeah, I'll see you later, babe!" Travis shouted out the door. He fell silent, waiting for that feeling of boredom to return. He pushed his face into his pillow, groaning. "Heal already," he mumbled to himself. Then he heard hushed voices.

"Can you keep a secret, Will?"

It was Percy. This should be interesting. Travis wondered if the secret had anything to do with the other day when he had heard Chiron berating Percy and Annabeth. He leaned a little off the bed so he could hear better.

"Sure, in here Percy." Will stuck his head into the infirmary and Travis quickly pretended to be asleep. "It's only Travis in here today and he's asleep. Poor kid. He's bored outta his mind in here and it hasn't even been a whole day yet. Then he has to stay for six more days."

Travis winced at the reminder.

"Anyway, what did you wanna talk to me about?" Will asked, pulling two chairs together, while Percy closed the door.

"Promise you won't tell anyone?" Travis listened intently. He loved secrets. Especially ones he could use against other people later to his own advantage. "Annabeth would've came to ask you herself, but she's sort of … embarrassed, I guess, and she thought it would be easier if I asked you."

Annabeth. Embarrassed? Annabeth never got embarrassed about anything. If something was supposed to be embarrassing, Annabeth would just roll her eyes at it, or ignore it.

"What is it, Percy?" Will asked, squinting his eyes at Percy. "I promise I won't tell anyone."

"Annabeth is … she needs some sort of vitamin mix."

"Okaayyy," Will looked confused.

"Nutrients. For the baby."

Will shouted, "What?" at the same time Travis inhaled sharply and began choking on his own spit. Percy got up and went to Travis' bedside.

"Were you listening to our conversation?" He questioned, eyes wide, face pale. Travis kept his eyes closed, still trying to pretend to be asleep while having a coughing fit. After the coughing passed, he snuggled into his pillow, as if he was never awake. "Travis? Are you awake?" Percy questioned. He shrugged and returned to his seat next to Will when Travis didn't answer.

Will was running a hand through his hair. "Annabeth's pregnant?" he asked, stunned by the news. "Percy. Does Chrion know?"

"Yeah, he was the one who suggested we ask you about mixing some herbs for Annabeth."

"Does anyone else know?" Will was sensible, asking one question at a time.

"No. Chiron just told us yesterday."

"Chiron _told_ you?"

"Yeah, he said there are signs." Percy explained what Chiron had told them about the rash and why they got it.

"Hmm, well, okay. I'll make her something and bring it by tonight. How far along is she?"

"A little more than three months."

"Three months?" Will's eyes were practically popping out of his head. "You guys didn't wait long, huh?"

Percy sighed. "It's a long story. Listen, I've gotta get back to Annabeth, but I'll see you later, okay? Um, thanks."

"Yeah, sure." Will mumbled already digging through cabinets.

Wow. Annabeth was pregnant! Travis didn't know what to do with this secret. It was definitely different than other secrets he had used against people. He wasn't even sure if he should do anything about this one. First, he needed to talk to Connor about it. He couldn't make any decisions without his usual accomplice.

Sorry it's been so long since I've updated! I couldn't decide what to write and when I did write, I didn't like anything I wrote.


	9. 072311

**Thanks for your reviews:):) I appreciate it.**

It had been one week since Travis found out about Annabeth and he still hadn't told anyone about it. Not even Connor. At first, he thought he should tell his brother, but the more time he had alone to contemplate it, the more he felt he shouldn't tell anyone. This wasn't just some temporary embarrassing moment in someone's life, this was a life long serious _thing_. Sure if he had just found out Percy and Annabeth had sex during the war, he would've done something with the information, whether it be embarrassing them or blackmailing them. But the sex had resulted in a baby!

Oh, gods. Travis could not stand little kids. He would never have them. And he meant _never_. They couldn't even handle one simple little prank. If he pranked a little kid, they usually cried to their mommy or daddy or an adult of some sort. If he asked a little kid to help him with a prank, they couldn't keep their mouth shut. Seriously. Travis was never, ever going to have kids; not even one.

"Hey, Travis."

Travis jumped at the sound of Percy's voice. "Uh, h-hey. What's up?" He stuttered, looking at the ground. He scratched the back of his neck, nervously.

"You okay?" Percy squinted his eyes suspiciously.

"Y-yeah." Travis cleared his throat. "Yeah. Of course. Do you need something?"

"I was about to go to sword training and was wondering if you wanted to walk down with me." Percy was still studying Travis' face.

"Uhh, I told Katie I'd meet her by the strawberry fields and walk with her. Sorry." Travis started walking in the opposite direction of the strawberry fields, realized it and turned around, with a guilty smile tossed in Percy's direction.

"Okay?" Percy stared after Travis. Katie Gardner didn't even have sword training right now, and she didn't just have free time to garden. She would be by the stables. Percy shrugged and went to training.

* * *

"Travis, you're late." Connor said. All around them the Hermes cabin was practicing. Percy was giving pointers to some of the younger kids.

"Sorry, I got lost." Travis said, making his statement sound more like a question.

"Whatever, dude. Just go help our new sister. She needs a partner. Go easy on her."

"I just got out of the infirmary and you're gonna make me work out, when you could be doing it?"

"Seriously, Travis. That's such a lame excuse. Besides, she's new and this is a good way for you to get back into sword fighting."

"Fine," Travis muttered. He walked over to his new sister. She had blonde hair and the same arched eyebrows as all their other siblings.

"Hey," Travis said. "How's your first day going?"

"Pretty good," she said. "I heard you just got out of the infirmary, so I'll go easy on you."

Travis stared at her. "Have you ever even fought with a sword before?"

"Don't worry about it."

They didn't talk much after that. An hour passed and Connor called for them all to take a break. Travis was sweating more than he usually would after an easy opponent such as his new sister, but much less than last week, which he took as a good sign. They walked over to the benches to get some water.

"Travis, can I talk to you for a minute?" Travis jumped once again at the sound of Percy's voice.

"Um, sure."

Percy looked uncertainly at Travis and took a deep breath. "Did you overhear my conversation with Will last week?"

Travis couldn't meet Percy's eyes. "Uhh, no?"

"It's just you've been acting weird around me lately, and it might just be me being paranoid, but I really think it might have something to do with what Will and I were talking about in the infirmary."

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Katie Gardner doesn't even have sword practice with us."

Travis' eyes opened wide in shock. He quickly recovered and said, "Oh, I didn't mean that Katie." He forced a laugh looking around. His eyes landed on his new sister. He couldn't recall her name, but he told Percy. "I meant my new sister." He wrapped his arm around his sister's shoulders and said, "This is my new sister … Katie."

His new sister looked confused and said, "No, my name's K …"

Travis cut her off. "Katie. You see, she thought I forgot about her and found someone else to walk with her here. I didn't know, so I went all the way to the strawberry fields and that is why I was late." He looked somewhat satisified with his own explanation.

Connor yelled for everyone to start practicing again.

"Well, I'll talk to you later, Percy. Katie? You coming." He pulled her along behind him.

Another hour later and it was lunch time. All the campers headed to the pavillion.

"So what was that about?" Travis' new sister asked him.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Travis tried to shrug her off.

She quickened her stride. "You do know what I'm talking about. Don't play dumb." When Travis didn't answer, she said, "By the way, my name is Kleo. Who's Katie anyway."

This sister liked to talk.

"So, yeah. That guy you were talking to – he's the Hero of Olympus or whatever? He's kinda cute."

"Yeah, well, he's got a wife. I mean girlfriend." Travis shook his head.

"Why were you calling me Katie?"

Travis grabbed Kleo's arm and dragged her behind a nearby tree. "Listen, mind your own business alright. It has nothing to do with you, so just stop talking about it already."

"Come on. Just tell me." She began nagging him.

"I know a secret all right?" Travis snapped at her.

"Oh, and let me guess." A voice came from the other side of the tree. "It's a really good one."

**That was kinda all over the place. I hope you liked it. Who do you think was on the other side of the tree?:):)**


	10. 111411

**I know it's been awhile, and I'm sorry for that. Thanks for all the reviews and stuff.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

Travis jumped. "Katie?" She raised an eyebrow at him and smirked. "You can't just sneak up on people like that! It's rude and not nice, and not to mention you could kill somebody. I swear I just had a heart attack." He placed a hand on his chest.

Kleo studied Katie. "Oh, so you're Katie. Nice to know whose moniker I'm borrowing."

Katie didn't even bother asking who Kleo was; it was obvious that her arched eyebrows belonged to Hermes. She crossed her arms and leaned against the tree. "So, Travis let's hear this really great secret you know."

Travis shrugged. "Sorry, I'm late for lunch, and I'm a growing boy. You understand." He tried to play it off like it was no big deal Katie had overheard him talking about knowing a secret. _That_ secret. "See you later, Kates. You coming, Kleo?" Kleo made to follow him.

"Not so fast, Stoll." Katie grabbed Travis by the collar. "I would love to hear the latest bit of news you've uncovered. Sounds like something groundbreaking."

"It really isn't …" He tried to walk off again. Katie blocked his path. "Seriously, Katie. How old are we? Let's not resort to childish antics, now."

She studied his face for a moment. "Hm, you're being serious. It must be a really _good_ secret." Travis sighed. Katie pushed Travis lightly against the tree. "Tell me, and you can go."

Kleo could see a vine slowly growing up Travis' leg. 'Who's her god?' Kleo wondered. "Well, I can see that this is a personal matter, so I'm just gonna …" She ran, following the last of the kids to the dining pavilion. Katie didn't even spare her a look.

"Come on, Travis. What is the secret?" Katie asked, putting both hands on either side of his head. She looked him in the eye.

Travis tried to keep eye contact, but the truth was her eyes were scary. Menacing, threatening, terrifying scary. He felt the vines wrap around his wrists, securing him to the tree. "I don't know the secret, Katie!"

She glared. Her mouth parted slightly and she breathed deeply. "Did you just yell at me?"

"N-n-no." Travis stammered. 'What is going on with her?' he asked himself.

She softly trailed a finger down his cheek. Then with the nail of the same finger pressed slightly harder. "That's what I thought." she smiled. "Now, will you tell me that secret?" He shook his head, more confused, then afraid of what she was doing. Katie pulled out her knife. "How about now?" She held the blade to his neck and added enough pressure to draw a beaded red line.

"I can't tell you! It's not my secret to tell!"

Katie was taken aback. 'When had Travis Stoll ever cared whether or not if it was his secret to tell?'

The answer was never. He always said that nobody should keep a secret all to themselves. Secrets are for sharing.

Katie backed away and the vines retreated.

"What the hell, Katie! What was that?" Travis swiped his hand across the cut Katie had given him.

She handed him a tissue. "I had you scared, didn't I?"

"What – no!" Travis glared at her, holding the tissue to his neck.

"Sure, I did." She said, starting towards the dining pavilion. "One of my siblings said I'm not intimidating enough and said I should practice more." She glanced behind her. "We're late. You coming?"

**So, that was random and not really relevant to the story, but that's what I typed, so I hope you liked it okay. I know it is kind of short.**


	11. 120411

**I want to apologize to everyone for not updating regularly. I just haven't had any ideas about what I wanted to write about.**

**WARNING: This chapter is inappropriate and I suck at writing. It may make you feel uncomfortable.**

Annabeth was crying again. It was these _stupid_ hormones. Percy had walked into his cabin half an hour earlier and found her laying on his bed, staring at the door, tears streaming sideways off her face. He had said nothing. Just helped her turn onto her side and laid down next her. This had helped to calm her tears and stop her crying for approximately seven minutes.

Now he had his head propped up with one hand and was combing Annabeth's hair back with the other as she was sobbing again. Finally, he spoke up.

"Come on, Annabeth. It'll be okay." She cried harder. "Shh," Percy rubbed her back. Annabeth turned around and buried her face in Percy's chest, her elbows squeezed tight to her sides.

"What are we going to tell our parents?" Annabeth asked.

Percy rested his hand against her neck. "We'll figure something out."

His voice was quiet and soothing, but his answer wasn't good enough. "What are we going to tell my dad? What if he disowns me?"

"He won't."

"What are we going to tell your mom?" Annabeth questioned. Then she sat up and gasped as a thought occurred to her. "She'll think I'm a whore!"

Percy let out a soft chuckle. "She won't."

Annabeth was indignant. "How do you know?"

"I just know."

"What if our baby is born with two heads?" Annabeth poked Percy's chest.

"_Our_ baby will not be born with two heads." Percy laid on his back, one hand behind his head, the other resting on Annabeth's waist. "Everything will be fine."

"But how do you know that?" Annabeth asked.

Percy pulled Annabeth down to him in a hug, and whispered into her ear. "Because I love you."

The feeling of warmth that filled her up was indescribable. The way he said it, the way he looked at her, she knew he meant it. When she kissed him, she put as much love and feeling as she could into it.

"I take it you love me, too?" Percy joked, his eyes closed.

"Mhm," Annabeth mumbled, then kissed his mouth again. She loved him so much and she wanted to prove it to him. She let her hand travel under his shirt as she kissed him again and again, touching every bit of his skin that she could. Then her hand trailed down towards the waist of his jeans, and she fingered the edge of his boxers. Before she could move her hand further down, Percy's hand caught hers.

"What are we doing?" He asked, out of breath.

Annabeth reluctantly opened her eyes. "Huh?" She wrinkled her forehead.

"You're pregnant!" Percy was exasperated.

"Exactly."

Percy's expression turned confused. "What?"

Annabeth sat up so most of her weight was on her knees. "I'm already pregnant. Percy, I love you. You love me. Let's just have sex already. I mean, we already have. And we were going to just last week before Travis and Connor interrupted. Come on." Percy studied her face for a moment. "Please?"

He sighed, and Annabeth thought he would say no, but then he was kissing her again. Relieved he didn't reject her, Annabeth smiled as she kissed him back. They separated and she helped Percy take her shirt off. She leaned forward slightly and smiled down at him. She laid her body on his and started kissing him again. She rotated her hips, which elicited moaning from him. She laughed lightly, pleased. Then the door to the cabin flew open.

Percy and Annabeth both sat up abruptly. Annabeth looked over her shoulder to see one of her younger sisters at the door.

"Malcolm needs you." Her sister said in a quiet voice, looking at the ground.

Annabeth was annoyed. "Where is he?"

"The Strawberry Fields."

"Tell him Percy has a little problem and I'm helping him fix it." Percy blushed, and watched as the little girl quickly exited and pulled the door shut behind her.

"You just told her to lie to Malcolm."

"No, I didn't." Annabeth said, moving herself slowly in a back and forth motion.

Percy bit his lip. "I don't have a little problem."

"You're right," Annabeth was starting to breathe shallow breaths. "It's a big problem."

Before Percy could protest some more, she told him, "Hurry up, we have like eight minutes before Malcolm comes." She already had Percy's belt off and his pants were half way off by the end of her sentence. He kicked them the rest of the way off and started on her belt, pausing to let her slide his shirt over his head. She hurriedly got out of her shorts and panties, leaving her in just her bra. Annabeth reached down to pull off Percy's boxers, when he stopped her.

"Maybe we should just wait until we have more time."

Annabeth maneuvered herself so she was straddling him once more. She continued her earlier movements, but now she was barely brushing against him. "You really think we should just stop?" He was close. They both knew it.

He was about to answer, when there was knocking on the door. Annabeth and Percy quickly threw on their own shirts, then Percy threw his covers over both of their legs.

"Yeah? Come in." Percy said.

"Annabeth, I said I need you." Malcolm came in, clearly irritated. "What are you doing?" He took in the way they were just sitting next to each other on the bed.

Annabeth's hand had already found its way into Percy's boxers. Percy bit his fist, unable to answer. "I told Natalie to tell you Percy need my help." She looked at Malcolm innocently.

"With what?" Malcolm questioned, arms crossed.

"He wanted Percy to come up with an idea and I'm helping him. We're almost done, I'll come help you after." She waited for Malcolm to leave.

"You have five minutes." Malcolm slammed the door behind him.

Annabeth fumed and took her hand out of Percy's underwear. 'Now I really wanna have sex.' After arguing with her brother, Annabeth felt anything but turned on. 'Oh, well.' she thought. "Let me finish it," she pushed Percy down on the bed and laid next to him, resting her head on his chest and putting her hand back inside his boxers.

Five minutes later, she was out in the Strawberry Fields.

**This sucked. I know. Sorry if it made you feel uncomfortable. blah.**


	12. 012212

**Thanks for all the reviews! :):)**

Dinner had been delicious and all the campers were now circled around the campfire. Annabeth rested her head on Percy's shoulder, her eyes half closed. Percy's arm was wrapped around her and she held his hand in both of hers. She could feel Percy's body shake as he laughed at something Will said. She was getting hot, beads of sweat forming on her forehead.

"Percy," she said with a hoarse voice.

"Yeah?" He turned his head so he could look down at her.

"Time for bed."

Percy said goodnight to Will, got up, then helped Annabeth up.

"Goodnight, Will," Annabeth murmured.

Percy wrapped his arm around Annabeth again and pressed a kiss to her temple. She sighed contentedly.

"What are you thinking about?" he asked her.

"Hm, we really should tell our parents soon." She sighed again, this time worriedly.

"We could tell them now."

Annabeth laughed. "I think I need to sleep on that one. Maybe tomorrow morning?" They stopped walking, already at Athena's cabin.

"Sure. Meet you right here before breakfast." He leaned down to kiss her.

"At least we don't have to worry about telling Poseidon and Athena," Annabeth said lazily and met Percy's lips with her own.

He squinted at her and she opened her eyes. "What?" She wrapped her arms around his waist.

"What do you mean?" Percy asked. In all honesty, he hadn't even thought about telling his dad that Annabeth was pregnant.

Annabeth snorted. "Well, they are gods. They most likely already know. They probably knew before we did."

"They can't know; you're mother would've personally come down here to incinerate me."

Annabeth rolled her eyes, kissed Percy again and untangled herself from him.

Percy thought about it more. "Huh," he said, the corner of his mouth lifting.

"Goodnight, Seaweed Brain."

* * *

The next morning Malcolm shook Annabeth awake.

"We're gonna be late for breakfast, Annabeth," he grumbled.

Annabeth rubbed her eyes and sat up. She felt strange, like something was missing. She shrugged her shoulders and got out of bed, realizing she hadn't even undressed the night before, she was that tired.

Pulling her hair into a messy ponytail, she followed Malcolm out the door.

When she got to the dining pavilion, Annabeth went through her usual routine of getting food and sacrificing her best fruits for her mother. She sat between Malcolm and their newest little sister whose name escaped her at the moment and began shoving grapes into her mouth.

She looked at the Hermes table, overcrowded as always. The Demeter table kept glaring over at the Hermes table and were complaining about a prank Connor had played on Miranda. Aphrodite's kids were staring at their reflections in their mirrors. One girl had forgotten her mirror and was staring at her reflection in the milk of her cereal. The table seating Apollo's kids was overcome with awe at the new bow Will had gotten from his new step father in an attempt to gain his approval. The Zeus table was empty as usual, as was the Poseidon table.

Then Annabeth realized why she felt weird getting up so late this morning. Percy was supposed to get her so they could Iris Message their parents. He probably had just overslept. She would go see him after breakfast and they could do it then.

Suddenly, the smell of bacon wafted over from the Hermes table and left Annabeth gagging. She shoved Malcolm aside and tried to get up from the table, but she was trapped. There were too many siblings sitting on the one side of the table, and she was in the middle of them all. Panicking, she whimpered. She tasted the acid in her mouth.

"You okay, Annabeth?" Malcolm asked her, which drew the attention of the rest of her siblings just in time to see her half chewed breakfast make a reappearance on the table in front of them.

"Ugh," everyone groaned.

"Really?" Someone voiced from across the table.

Malcolm got up with ease and helped pull Annabeth out of her seat. "Come on. I'll walk you to the bathroom." With that he guided her by her arm to the bathroom.

"So," he said, hoisting himself up on to the edge of one of the sinks.

"Hold on," Annabeth said rushing to one of the stalls. Malcolm followed and held her hair back as she threw up again. When she was done she flushed the toilet and stood up, giving Malcolm a shaky grin.

"Thanks, you're a good brother." She went to the sink and rinsed out her mouth and washed her face.

"So," Malcolm tried again. "You wanna tell me something?"

"Like what?" Annabeth said. She met his gaze coolly, silently challenging him to ask the question she knew he wanted to ask.

"Like, is there gonna be a baby Percabeth running around camp sometime soon?" he asked in a serious tone. When Annabeth didn't answer, he said, "Campers have been talking. You're starting to show." He nodded his head toward Annabeth's belly just as she folded her arms across it.

Annabeth sighed. "It was an accident." She squeezed her eyes shut realizing how that sounded. "No, I mean, we didn't mean to have sex." She shook her head, realizing how much more stupid she was making herself sound. "Look, I don't expect you to understand, okay? It happened during the war. We were … drugged, or whatever, and we only had sex once, okay?"

"Doesn't that make you like …"

"Four months pregnant. I'm four months pregnant." Annabeth looked startled. "That's the first time I've said it."

"Congratulations," Malcolm smiled. "But shouldn't that morning sickness stuff be over with already?"

"No, Chiron said half-blood pregnancies are different, so I have morning sickness in the second trimester and break out in a rash if I'm away from Percy too long."

"Okay, then," Malcolm said, clearly weirded out. "Shall we go find the others …"

Annabeth's eyes widened. "N-no."

"Relax. I just meant, so we can get back on schedule. If you're feeling up to it."

She let out a breath of relief.

"Although you should tell at least our cabin soon. We are the baby's aunts and uncles and everyone already suspects."

Annabeth hugged Malcolm. "Thanks." She usually didn't hug her brothers and sisters or anyone besides Percy, but what the Hades, she and Malcolm just had a "moment" or whatever, and she was pregnant and her hormones were all crazy.

**Hope you liked it!:):) Sorry I'm a slow updater. Blame it on Tumblr:):)**


	13. 050312

**Sorry it's been so long. AGAIN. Also sorry if the dates and times don't really match up with the books. I'm just writing. Oh, and thanks for all the nice reviews! It makes me happy, but then again I'm always happy:):)**

**I just read Son of Neptune. At first, I was like I don't even want to write anymore, but then I was like now I know how I'm ending this story !**

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything.**

Annabeth was giving the girl a tour. Piper. One of the demigods she and Butch had just picked up from the Wilderness School.

When they had first picked the three kids up, Annabeth had been pissed. Today had not been a particularly good day. First, she woke up after being sent a "clue" by _Hera_. Then she threw up. She was so sure they would find Percy. She rushed to tell Chiron. Then she threw up. She went to ask Butch to come with her. Then she threw up. She went to ask Cabin 9 to borrow their flying chariot. Then she threw up.

When they had arrived at the Grand Canyon, to find three unclaimed 15-year old demigods and no sign whatsoever of her boyfriend, Annabeth had wanted to kill everyone in sight. Even the lovely Piper.

Now she just felt defeated. And sick. And of course, itchy. To top it all off, now she had to tell the poor girl that her memories of Jason weren't real. That he most likely wasn't her boyfriend and they actually never met until today. Great. Maybe they could take a detour first, so Annabeth could throw up _again_.

Instead, Annabeth swallowed the acid-y taste in her mouth, shoved everything she was feeling aside and took Piper to see Rachel's cave. Annabeth wanted to see if Rachel had arrived, yet.

When they got to the cave, Annabeth was disappointed. Piper asked what the cave was for and Annabeth explained about Rachel living there when she wasn't at finishing school. Without thinking, Annabeth said, "I was hoping she could help me –"

"Find Percy." Piper finished.

Annabeth sighed and sat down. She was exhausted. The pregnancy rash – as she was calling it in her head – covered her whole body, but it was the worst on her arms and legs. She started scratching her neck, staring at nothing. She had been doing everything she could to find Percy. It had been three days since she was able to rest without feeling guilty for not looking for him. She had Grover looking for him, Nico looking for him, even Thalia and the hunters were helping. Thinking about Thalia, her eyes wandered towards the pine tree. Every time she saw the tree, memories would flood her brain, if only for a second.

"That's – a dragon," Piper broke Annabeth's thoughts.

Annabeth nodded and realized that she wasn't actually listening to Piper talk. She rubbed her face and said, "Sorry. A little tired."

Piper looked at her with sympathy. "How long have you been looking for him?"

"Three days, six hours and about twelve minutes."

When Piper asked if they had any clue what happened to him, Annabeth gave her the rundown of the last three days. How Percy had kissed her goodnight, how the very next morning he was nowhere to be found at camp and how they had tried to contact him any way they could.

"How long have you two been together?" Piper asked.

Annabeth absently ran her hands down her stomach. "Since August 18th."

"That's around the time I met Jason!" Piper said. "I mean we didn't start dating until recently, but …"

"About that," Annabeth started, remembering she had to tell Piper about the Mist and Jason. "Maybe you should sit down." She explained to Piper about the Mist and how it stops people, even demigods, from seeing the truth, or makes them believes things. Piper kept insisting that she _knew_ Jason, and it wasn't possible that her memories were fake.

Annabeth was being as patient as possible, especially since she could kind of relate to how Piper was feeling at the moment. When Piper started crying, Annabeth felt terrible. She could feel her own eyes filling with tears. "Hey," she reached out and rubbed Piper's shoulder. "Maybe it'll work out for real."

Piper smiled at her sadly. "You brought me up here, so no one else would see me cry, huh?"

Annabeth shrugged. Then her face paled and she quickly turned away from Piper, retching into the grass behind them. "Should I get someone?" Piper asked, standing up.

"No," Annabeth managed to choke out, before she was sick again. When she was done, she took a minute to gather herself. Then she stood up and faced Piper. "Sorry. You ready to head back down?" Piper looked at her oddly, but followed Annabeth down and away from the cave.

She took Piper to choose a weapon. Piper chose _Katoptris_. Then Piper asked to use a phone, so Annabeth let her use hers. While she waited off to the side, Annabeth tried to think where Percy could have been taken. Her eyes began to fill with tears again. These pregnancy hormones were pissing Annabeth off. She was snapped out of her thoughts when Piper came back, and she realized she had been standing like a pregnant woman. Quickly, she took her left hand off her back and her right hand off her stomach and took the phone from Piper.

"No luck?" she asked, assessing the look on Piper's face. Piper shook her head. "Well, you want to continue the tour?"

Annabeth told Piper about the different cabins. Piper was funny without trying. If Annabeth wasn't so preoccupied with trying to find Percy, she might actually had made a point to befriend Piper.

When Piper rushed into Hera's cabin, Annabeth wasn't so eager to follow. Just the thought of the goddess made Annabeth feel as if she were standing in the presence of the war god. The cabin was cold and would've been intimidating if Annabeth didn't have the relationship and experiences with Hera that she did.

Annabeth was confused to find Rachel in Hera's cabin. "Rachel?"

Rachel turned around, dropping her hood to expose her curly red hair. She ran to Annabeth and hugged her. "Hey! I'm so sorry! I came as soon as I could." She looked Annabeth up and down, noticing the way Annabeth's hands rested protectively over her stomach. Her eyes grew wide. Noticing her expression, Annabeth quickly dropped her hands.

"Are you …" Rachel trailed off, searching Annabeth's eyes.

Annabeth let out a strangled sob. She covered her face and nodded her head. The tears flowed freely down her face, and she felt ashamed. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry." She tried to stop crying. She wanted to look like she had control, like she was calm, especially with Piper being new to the camp and all, but her stupid hormones. She would just keep blaming them.

Rachel pulled Annabeth into another hug and held her tightly. "Shh," she tried to calm Annabeth down.

Annabeth shook her head again and said, "I'm sorry. It's these stupid hormones!" Then she realized she had forgotten Piper was still there and felt even more embarrassed. She wiped the tears off her cheeks, but more fell. "I'm sorry. This is Piper, one of the half-bloods we rescued today. Piper, this is Rachel Elizabeth Dare, our oracle." She began sobbing again.

Rachel placed a comforting hand on Annabeth's shoulder and Piper looked down before blurting, "Is it your missing boyfriend's?" Then she winced realizing how stupid she sounded. Annabeth hadn't even said she was pregnant.

Annabeth let out another broken sob. Piper tried to apologize, "Sorry, I'm not calling you fat." She winced again. "I don't mean, um, sorry, I just …"

Annabeth took pity on Piper. She took a deep, shuddering breath and said, "No, it's fine, it's fine." She shook her head and realized, "It's not fine." She looked as if she were about to cry again, before she rubbed her temples. "We were gonna tell our parents the morning he went missing, and I just I can't do it without him."

"I'm sorry." Piper told Annabeth.

Annabeth breathed in and out. "Anyway, Piper, Rachel. Rachel, Piper."

"The oracle." Piper said, then started asking Rachel questions about what she does. The conversation soon turned to the fact that the gods have closed off Olympus, and eventually made it's way to Jason and Annabeth's dream.

"Something bad is definitely going on," Rachel said, right before green mist started spewing out of her mouth.

**I hope this wasn't too hard for you to read. Have a lovely day/night !**


	14. Chapter 14

If I'm being completely honest I don't know why people are reading this story now. I wrote these stories for fun and to be dramatic and all that awhile back. I've read some of the chapters and they're horrible.

I wrote this story to see if more people would read it because it had "sex" in it. (poorly written almost "sex")

I can't exactly remember how I was going to end this story but here you go.

I just know that Annabeth was going to end up on the ship, taking her baby with her. I don't know why, it doesn't even make sense but there you go.

Percy wasn't going to have any of his memories.

I can't remember if Percy and Reyna were going to be together.

They were going to get off of the ship and Annabeth was going to see Percy and be happy but he wouldn't remember her.

I think the baby was going to be a bit older, maybe like one year old. The baby had Annabeth's hair and Percy's eyes.

They would go down by the river and talk and figure everything out.

Of course Percy and Annabeth ended up together happily ever after.

The baby was a girl.

Also I apologize for the last "chapter." I had a hard time not fitting my story with the book and just added a pregnant Annabeth to it.

IF THERE ARE ANY MORE QUESTIONS ASK AND I WILL MAKE ANOTHER ONE OF THESE TO TRY TO ANSWER THEM.

p.s. if you don't like something, no one is making you read it, so don't read it.


	15. Chapter 15

Whoever wants to take this story and make it their own should go ahead. I really don't mind at all! I know I don't respond or get on all that often – usually once a month or so, so if you want to contact me, you can do so at my tumblr.

.com

Also, I just wanted to let everyone know that I really am done with this story and won't be continuing or adding on. Thanks for understanding.

P.S. please be careful with your private information and don't just give it out on the internet where anyone can see! stay safeee:)


	16. Chapter 16

u/4342553/ - purplelover2

Someone has said they would like to continue writing Baby Percabeth. This is the account to look for a continuation of the story.


End file.
